Warrior Cat RP
by Kriber the Aster
Summary: Cats are sometimes born with strange coloring. They are then exiled and left to die. Cats of RainbowClan, however, come to help the exiled kits and train them and their powers. RainbowClan soon will go up against the lake Clans, defeating those who have been so cruel to them. Special Mention: Moonshine57 she gave me the idea for this :3
1. RP Form

Not every cat is perfect. In fact, every 2-3 moons, a kit is born in at least one Clan with very odd coloration. Those cats, the Splattercats, were cast out of their Clan at one moon of age and left to die. However, the members of RainbowClan, a Clan where only Spattercats live, save the kits and raise them to be powerful warriors or wise medicine cats. The warriors have three purposes: to feed and help the Clan, to remain loyal to the Clan, and to get revenge on the four forest Clans. I need some cats, so heres a form for the RP:

Form : me and future you

Name* : Stripekit - Sunkit - Sunpaw - Suntail

Gender : shecat

Looks : bright yellow fur and darker yellow tabby stripes: blue eyes

Ability (if any) : can make her fur glow or fade

Mate/Kits (if any) : none yet; shes just a kit!

Former Clan : ThunderClan

Extra : likes to rest on tree branches

No leaders; i already have one. Also ive created the medicine cat apprentice, but anything else works too. Good luck! :)


	2. In ThunderClan with Brambleclaw

Brambleclaw POV

"Come on Squirrelflight, push!" The dark tabby known as Brambleclaw encouraged his mate, a dark ginger tabby, through her kitting. Squirrelflight's sister and ThunderClan's medicine cat, Leafpool, pushed gently but firmly on Squirrelflight's belly. Leafpool whispered some encouraging words to her sister, who in return pushed harder. Brambleclaw saw tears begin to form in her eyes, and the medicine cat's green eyes were focused and sharp.

Soon enough, a small, wet bundle slid out. Brambleclaw instantly leaped over to it and began licking it. Soon, the outer bag fell apart, revealing a brown tom. Hearing another groan, he looked over his shoulder and saw another kit. It was a tabby she-kit, identical to her father.

"One last one," Leafpool meowed. Squirrelflight strained harder, and eventually, a small yellow figure slipped out. Again, the kit was licked away, this time by Leafpool. Obviously exhausted, Squirrelflight lay her ginger head on the mossy bed, panting.

"Are they all healthy?" She asked, breathing heavily.

Brambleclaw butted his head against hers. "Yes, of course they are. You did great."

They heard Leafpool gasp. "Y-you might want to think again," she murmured. The two looked over and saw, with growing horror and shock, an unnaturally yellow tabby she-kit. Her thin legs were sprawled up in the air, and her pelt practically shone.

"A Splattercat..." Squirrelflight muttered with horror and hatred. Splattercats were known to be cats with odd coloring, born sometimes in the Clans since their beginning. They often had powers, and that is why the Clans usually threw them out instantly, in fear that they would overthrow the Clans. The kits would then die of starvation, weakness, or they were eaten by foxes. Last greenleaf [A/N it is leafbare now], however, it was decided that the Splattercat would live in the camp for a half moon. It would be fed a mushed up mouse each day to keep it alive. After that half moon, the colorful cat would then be led out into the forest and left to die.

After a few moments of silence, Leafpool spoke. "I'll tell the Clan," she murmured in a shaky voice, heading outside. Brambleclaw angled his ears to outside the den, and heard congratulations, then a pause, then caterwauls or disgust, horror, and hatred.

Squirrelflight asked the age-old question, "What should we name them?" They glanced lovingly at the two regular kits.

"I was thinking Mudkit for the tom," Brambleclaw replied, sitting. Squirrelflight, agreeing, meowed, "I was thinking about naming the she-kit Amberkit. Do you like it?"

"I love it," her mate then asked, "What about that one?" in a cold tone that even shocked himself. They stared at the yellow kit, suckling away.

"Stripekit," they decided.

Suddenly, the nursery walls shifted and a fiery ginger tom burst through. He looked at his daughter and practically yelled at Squirrelflight, "Please tell me that you didn't kit a Splattercat!" Worry and fire burned in his eyes.

The ginger tabby she-cat looked down in shame, and her mate's amber eyes clouded with despair. Brambleclaw looked at his leader, mentor, and now, father-in-law, and said, "I'm sorry Firestar, but it is true."

Firestar glanced at his Squirrelflight, who looked up and murmured something even the keenest of cats wouldn't hear, "I am sorry."

"At least you have two healthy grandchildren," Leafpool's voice was heard through the entrance. "What are their names?"

Happy to move on from that dark moment, Squirrelflight replied, "The she-kit is Amberkit and the tom is Mudkit. The Splattercat-" the word was spat out like poison- "is Stripekit."

Firestar paddled up to his daughter's belly, where the three kits were suckling. His green gaze locked on the two regular kits, and he murmured, "They're lovely... This one," he and the others stiffened with hatred and disgust as they all looked at the little yellow kit, "is not."

Is this too short? I'll try to make them longer in the future if you want. Spots are still open! (We still need a medicine cat...) :3


	3. NOTICE

**AN: I apologize greatly for the fact that I was gone for 1000000000000 moons; I had so much school stuff. I promise to start writing soon. Also, as another note, can you guys add more color to your cats? It isn't called** _ **Rainbow**_ **Clan for nothing. Thanks you guys for all your support!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
